gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Famed Guild
Famed (Guild) Famed was founded on June 14, 2010. The guild was created by William Helmmonk. The first member was James Swordsteel. With more then 400 members, Famed was a very successful guild in POTCO. They chose officers based on level before the guild was destroyed once by an officer back in 2010. After that incident, Famed regrouped, got half of their members back, and decided to chose officers based on how much they contribute to the guild. That method worked for a few months, until Famed was under attack again by an officer. This time, Famed only lost a few members - a relief for many. Famed was later involved in a war with I N F E R N O. One of Famed's officers, Jared Danner, called a guild member a noob. The guild member was named Ned Yellowbeard. Of course, Ned being upset, left the guild and created a guild called The Famed Fighters. His goal was to take revenge on Famed. Hearing about this, William Helmmonk, the GM of Famed at the time, confronted Ned Yellowbeard and asked him to delete his guild. Ned reluctantly did, but created another guild called I N F E R N O with the same goal of The Famed Fighters. This time, Ned was successful with carrying out his goal. He sent spies into Famed that created havoc. Famed was already going through their own troubles. A few days before I N F E R N O was created, William Helmmonk began to slow down with his playing time. William Helmmonk trusted Datgd Madooko, the remaining Co GM, with his guild. Unfortunately, Will was unable to pass down the actual role of "Guildmaster" to Datgd at the time. So Datgd had to take control of the guild just as an officer. As the spies came into Famed, they convinced members that Datgd was lying about his position as the GM, and it caught on. Famed was eventually infested with spies, and all of the members were leaving. Datgd has had enough of I N F E R N O's games, so he befriended the first person to destroy Famed, and was able to contact Ned Yellowbeard through him. Datgd and Ned were able to talk to each other peacefully and end the war from there. Unfortunately for Famed, the damage was already done. In the end of the war, over 100 members left (some officers included). Datgd created his own guild, Famed I I, and brough loyal members of Famed with him. The idea never caught on, and ended up being counter-productive. From January 2011 to October 2011, Famed was completely inactive. Although, in October 2011, there was a glimmer of hope. William Helmmonk came back online. He was greeted by old Famed guildmembers and Datgd Madooko. Will was impressed that Famed expanded into two guilds, but he didn't know the entire story. In fact, Will didn't even know about I N F E R N O. In October, Famed was left with about 100 members. Datgd left Famed I I and went back to Famed. Through intense guilding, the guild was up to 150 members in about a month with only two people going around guilding people. This wasn't enough, though, and in May 2012, the guildmaster title was, finally, and formally handed down to Datgd Madooko. Throughout the summer, Famed went through many trials and tribulations under Datgd's leadership, but exited the summer with a boost of 200 members. Currently, Datgd Madooko is still the GM of Famed. Famed has over 300 members and is sitll active. famed.guildportal.com Category:Guilds Category:POTCO Category:Inactive guilds